I know I'll be leaving soon
by Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain
Summary: "My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm terminal. I have Cardiac Arrhythmia, so my heart rhythm is irregular. I'm living in Delphi House with a bunch of other sick kids. I guess I'm living my last days here" Hospital AU eventual Percabeth and the ships of. HOO. Read it please! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! First Fic here! So I read this fic named Alleviate, and I was inspired to make this. I took the idea but the plot and the details will be different I promise! It will all be in the point of view from Percy, unless I decide to swap POVs in any chapter.**

 **Please don't be too harsh this is my first Fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I sadly do not own PJO or HOO, Rick does.**

Being terminal is the worst.

Being with a chronical illness is worse enough, so why did I have to be terminal? I mean, before I would have had to live like this forever, but now I won't even live, and it sucks. I'm just 17 years old. I don't deserve dying this young do I?

By the way, the reason I'm sadly complaining is because I have cardiac arrhythmia. Cardiac arrhythmia is a disease in which your heart rhythm is irregular. It can be too fast, too slow or too weak. Mine is too slow and too weak, so yeah it's kind of awful. I was diagnosed with this when i was 12, but by then it wasn't as advanced as it is now. The doctors told me I'll be fine. I guess they were wrong.

Yesterday I had my monthly check up, and the doctors said it had advanced a lot and that my situation was pretty bad, which explains why I suddenly faint sometimes. And the worse? I was diagnosed with asthma last year, so I'm screwed. Literally both my heart and lungs are screwed.

They gave me 8 months, and said i needed a new heart but since my blood type is AB- which is very rare, it is also rare to find a donor.

My doctor says i need more attention than before as i may have trouble breathing more frequently and I will also faint sometimes, so i have three options: a stay in the hospital where nurses will take good care of me b stay at home at my own risks as my mom is not usually at home and c go live in a house like place where kids like me (who are also dying but my doctor, Dr. Apollo, won't say that) live and they're good taken care of. I definitely think option C is better, though I don't know what my mom thinks about it. Fortunately she thinks the same, and asks for information about that place. It seems the place is named Delphi House, and is just three blocks away from the hospital.

My mom says she'll take me there tomorrow, though i know she's sad about that but I'm not. I'm sure this place is going to be better than the other options and as I'll be with other sick people I'll have not much people who worry about me.

Oh by the way, my name's Percy Jackson.

 **So this is the first chapter, and I know it's short but this was only like a preview idrk. Hope you like the idea and review please!**


	2. My New Home

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter! Excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes please I'm not from an English-speaking country. Someone told me to order thing better, and I promise I'll do my best!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: No I'm not Uncle Rick so I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **Chapter 2: My new home**

The next day I woke up in my comfortable and soft bed. I realized this was the last time I'll be in my room, either in a long time or forever.

"Honey, wake up we need to take you to Delphi House. C'mon get ready." I heard my mom said.

I groaned but I got up, and took a shower. I was actually nervous of going there, I mean I've always been a kid that cares about what people think about me. So what if they don't like me? Well I think I must use my usual cover of the happy, funny and confident boy, though I'm not always like that.

I finished showering and returned to my room. I put on a sea green t-shirt that matches my eyes, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of Converse, and a black hoodie. My hair as always is a mess and I can't do much about it.

I decided to go to the living room, and my mom and step-dad were in the kitchen. I sat on the couch and watch TV.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling? "My mom asked me

"Morning mom, morning Paul. I'm fine" I told her and she gave that look I don't like. The look of pity. I don't like to be pitied. I'm not useless or invalid. I don't tell her anything however. After eating breakfast, I get into the car with my suitcase, and both my parents take me to Delphi House.

We arrive there like 15 minutes later, and I watch the front of the house. It is a one story house, painted light blue. It seems big despite being a one story house. There are two men standing in the door frame. One is tall with dark brown hair, and a beard. He seems kind. The other is kind of short next to the tall one. He has black hair that looks almost purple. He seems grumpy yet kind. My parents get out of the car and I follow quickly. We walk to the door and the tall man grabs my suitcase, I smile at him in response.

"Good morning, my name is Dionysus, but the kids call me Dr. D" the small one says "and this is Dr. Brunner, but they call him Chiron"

"Hi, it's good to meet you" Chiron told me, again I only smiled.

"Hi, it's good to meet you too" my mother told them "My name is Sally Jackson, this is my husband Paul Blofis, and my son Percy"

"Hi" was my brilliant answer.

"You called yesterday right?" Dr. D asked my mom and she nodded.

"Well your son can live here, you just have to fill some papers"

" Of course "

With that I got into the house. The walls were a light brown almost beige color. There was a large table set, like three couches and some armchairs. There was also a TV. The house had a big backyard, with some wooden chairs and a big tree. I never thought a home for sick children could be like this. Then there was a kitchen and an office/ check room. There were

5 doors, which I guess were the rooms. I was still near the entrance so I hadn't noticed there were some teens in the living room. They were all looking at me, and one more time, I smiled and waved them hello. My mom and step-dad went to the office room with Chiron and Dr. D. The teens got up and walked towards me. A tall, blond guy was the first to talk to me.

" Hey, my name's Jason, I'll be your roommate."

"Umm... Hey I'm Percy"

Then they all presented themselves. There were 5 girls and 4 boys, though there were now 5 including me. There was Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Clarisse, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, and Piper. Piper. She was beautiful, with tanned skin, her uneven, choppy hair, and those kaleidoscope eyes. Still I knew I am too coward to someday ask her out. They were nice people, and seem to care about each other. They all have a disease though the only one that has been told has a limited time is me. Jason has a tumor in his right lung, and it is extripable **(AN:** **or however it is written)** but they're still running tests. Annabeth has something that involves her liver. Leo has something in his heart. And so on because i don't exactly remember each one's disease. The point is none of them has 8 months to live just me.

"Percy, come here" I hear my mom after i really forgot she was here. I went over to where she was and get in the office room. I notice she seems sad" You are going to stay here for the next months. They are going to take better care of you as I can" she then starts crying.

"Mom it's okay, really. They are good people and I know I'm going to be alright here"

" Of course he will " Dr. D said

" Just text me every day, take all your meds, don't act stupidly, and don't force yourself. You know your limits. I love you okay? "

" I love you too mom" and i hugged her.

We exited the room and we were in the entrance again. She hugged me again

"Oh I'm gonna miss you "

" I'll miss you too mom"

" Bye honey, take care okay? I love you "

" Love you too"

And then she left. This was my new family. I turned around to see Dr. D

" You heard her. You'll take your meds and don't force yourself. You live here now "he told me" Your roommate will be Jason. You know already right? " I nodded." welcome home then. Go get to know them. "

" Yes sir " I smiled

" Don't call me sir kid. Dr. D is okay "

I nodded and got back to the living room.

" Hey welcome to the family " Nico told me

" Thanks"

"So how old are you? " Hazel asked me

" I'm 17"

" And what do you have?" Clarisse asked

" Um i have Cardiac arrhythmia. You know when your heart rhythm is irregular. Mine is too weak and too slow, so like my heart beats too slow and sometimes it bumps blood weakly." some girls gasped "oh and I also have asthma" at this Jason chuckled

" You're screwed buddy " he told me and I laughed

" Yeah I know "

It was then midday and we ate lunch. The day went away fast. At night, after we ate dinner, we watched TV. We ended watching a Teen Wolf, a series of a guy named Scott who becomes a werewolf, but his girlfriend's family hunts werewolves. Convenient, right?

We watched like three episodes and some of us liked it, with some I mean Jason, Nico, Piper and me.

We went to our rooms and I talked a little with Jason about life. Somehow he seems familiar to me, but I don't know why. I'll figure that out tomorrow. At that moment all I wanted was to sleep, and in a minute I was sleeping peacefully.

 **So this was chapter 2 hope you liked it, and I'm now working on chapter 3! Please review!**


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

 **Here's the new chapter! Sorry for not posting yesterday I was busy! Hope you like it!**

It's been 2 weeks since I moved to Delphi House, and trust me, it is fantastic here. All of these people are great, and each day I feel more like home. I know more about them, like Hazel is Nico's half sister, while Clarisse is Frank's. I also discovered why Jason looks familiar. He's my cousin but I hadn't seen him in years. He's the son of my father's brother, but I've never been close to my relatives from my father's side, and less since he died. Not until now. Jason may be my cousin, but he's more like best friend. I like to spend time with this guys, become I just feel like home. Every day is happy and everyone is happy. But today not.

I woke up feeling a pain in my chest. Since it's kind of dull, I just get up, and the pain goes away.

"Morning Jason" I tell him and he just groans tiredly and opens his eyes.

"Oh why do I have to wake this early" he looks to the clock "It's only 8:37"

"well do you wanna miss breakfast Sleeping Beauty" With that he quickly jumped to a siting position.

"Okay who's going to shower first? I'm hungry"

"I'll go first " so I rush into the bathroom before he says something. I take a quick a shower and in less than 10 minutes I'm out. I quickly get changed and step out of the bathroom. I check my Instagram while Jason showers and changes. He gets out, and we head to dining room table. Everyone's there but Piper and Annabeth . They arrive a moment after we do and are laughing softly. We eat breakfast and then keep talking in the living room.

Today's Saturday so it's park day. Saturday is the day everyone is happier because we get to play and though most of us are older than 15 we still play like we were 5. Well the Hazel's the youngest and she's 14 so forget what I said.

We arrived at the park at 10:30. We are staying here till dawn. We'll play, have a picnic, and watch the clouds and so on. We start in the basics. The girls are in the swings but Annabeth who's reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower. We boys are just sitting there under another tree, talking about girls. Each of them said their opinions about each of the girls we live with but me. That's when I fucked up.

"Percy, are you alright? You've said nothing?" Frank asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't have any opinions on them"

"Oh you like someone don't you?" Jason told me and I could feel my cheeks burn "oh you do! Tell me who is it? Is it Reyna?" I just stared at the grass and shook my head "Clarrise right?" I shook my head again "I hope it's not my girl Jackson! Who is it? Piper?" Piper. I love how sweet and beautiful she is. She is so kind and we are great friends. I love how she is so caring, she is like Hazel and Nico's adopted big sister. I'm sure I must have had an in-love face because Jason and the others just chuckled .

"See I told you Jason! " Leo laughed.

"Yeah you did man. So Piper huh? You made quite a bad choice" Jason told me

"What do you mean? " I asked

"I had a crush on her once, you know before Annabeth came. I asked her out several times but she'd always say no. Eventually I got over it. And my Annie then came."

"Whatever. I won't ask her out either way "

"Why not?" Nico who has been quiet all this time asked.

"Two reasons. One, I don't have the guts to do so. Two, I have less than 8 months" That just came out before I remembered I hadn't told them about the fact that I only have 8 months.

"Whoa whoa stop there did you say you have less than 8 months?" Leo asked concerned

"Umm... Well... I... Uhh... " I couldn't make an answer to that question.

"When were you going to tell us?" Jason asked

"I don't know, it's just too hard to say. And before you can tell me anything, the reason I didn't tell you before is because I wanted to live my last months without worrying, and being happy. So if I told you, you would be worried which is what I don't want " I finally admit

"First of all, you're not dying okay? They're supposed to find you a heart."

"Yeah but-"

"Second we may worry but we'll make sure this are the best months of your life"

"Yeah but-"

"And third we're your friends so we'll support you no matter what"

"Thanks a lot really, but I don't want people to be worried about me, I not useless or invalid, so please don't ever treat me like one. I will love to spend my last moments with you, so yes I'm gonna make this months the best of my life" They smiled but I knew they were worried. "Look is noon, let's go eat something" I said breaking the silence. They nodded. And I quickly got up.

My mistake. I felt dizzy and suddenly the world was spinning. I laid my back in the tree and closed my eyes.

"Percy are you okay? " Frank asked, but I couldn't answer. I heard the come closer. "Percy?"

"I'm... Fine... " I lied, I felt like the whole world was spinning around me.

"Hey c'mon I'll help you" Jason said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Okay" I said before everything went black

When I woke up, I saw Dr D above me.

"He woke up" he said

"Oh my God Percy! You scared us!" Nico said

"Wha- what happened?" I asked

"Nothing serious you just fainted. Your heart didn't beat enough blood to your brain, so your brain didn't received oxygen and you fainted" Dr D explained. He then got out of my sight.

"That explains why my head hurts"

"Oh my God I'm sorry I tried to grab you but you fell"

"Don't worry about it. We are at home?"

"No we're on our way there"

"But what about the park-" Nico cut me off

"Chill, the others stayed there. Dr D said we better take you home and we offered to stay with you"

"Oh okay thanks" they nodded. We stayed in silence the rest of the ride.

"We're here" Dr D said. He got out of the car and opened the door of the van. Nico and Jason got out and I struggled to get up and eventually did. I got out but almost fell, and Jason got me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah just a little dizzy"

"You probably are going to feel like that for the next hours. You should rest." I nodded and Jason helped me get in the house and into our room. We, Jason, Nico and I, stayed there talking. They were giving me "advice" about Piper. The others came and it was time for dinner, they told me if I wanted to eat but I said I wanted to sleep. They left and I drifted into my sleep

 **Thanks for Reading and review.**


	4. AN

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! You don't know how sorry i am because I really am sorry** **but my brother uses the laptop to do homework and my mom works in the computer so I only can use my phone but it didn't let me update any file at all until now because I had to download something but I didn't have enough space so I couldn't but I just did and I'm glad to tell you that now I can update but will probably do it on weekends because I already started school and before I worked on more chapters but the reason I could download this is because everything but music and images(thank God) got erased because my phone wouldn't work and I had to reset it so that work was erased and I could only save one chapter I had in my email so don't think I'll abandon this or abandoned I just couldn't update so ilu guys! Wait for the update that will come soon!**

 **Thanks for waiting if you did but really I apologize I didn't mean to make you wait. Im so sorry**


	5. Chapter 4: I get a pacemaker

Chapter 4: I get a pacemaker  
 **  
I'm truly sorry for the wait but here's chapter 4 anf I'm sorry if it seems short but as a said I lost what I had done... I'll update whenever I can I promise. Please review**

The next day I woke up way too early. I looked at my phone to see the hour and it said 7:08. I mentally groaned and tried to sleep again. Emphasis on tried. I got out of the room and went to the living room. I sat there checking Facebook a while, but got bored. I turned the TV on but at that hour there's literally nothing to watch but news shows for little kids. I didn't know what to do. Right in that moment watching the room I saw something in the corner of the room I haven't seen before, I guess because it was covered. I saw a piano. I turned of the TV, stood up and went beside it. I took of the blanket and looked at it for a moment. I turned it on, but regulated the volume before playing. I began with my favorite songs ever. I played I Can't Make You Love Me by Bon Iver, We Don't Eat by James McMorrow and The Scientist by Coldplay.(A/N I really like those songs listen to them they're beautiful) Those songs are actually kind of easy as they sort of repeat the same notes. Or they aren't but I've learned with time. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone behind me.  
"You play good Percy" it was Piper.  
"Thanks" I told her "You play?"  
"No, pff I've always been bad for instruments"  
"Why? I mean it's easy"  
"Oh of course easiest thing ever "  
"Yes! All you have to do is to press these things at the same time"  
"I could bet it's not that easy"  
"it is. Just look"  
I began playing All of Me and of course I decided to play that on purpose.  
"Oh my God I love that song!" she said  
"Me too"  
I kept playing and she started singing. She sang good but I began to wonder if she really was the one, I mean she's beautiful and all yes but I don't really think she's my type, nor I imagine having a future with her. We finished the song and kept talking for a while.  
"So what happened to you yesterday? "  
" Oh nothing serious I just fainted because my heart didn't pump enough blood so my brain didn't receive enough oxygen " I said while shrugging.  
"And that means?"  
"Um... My bradycardia is worsening I guess "  
"Bradi-what?"  
"Bradycardia. You know my disease is slow heart rhythm. So bradycardia is the correct term."  
"Oh"  
We stayed silent for a while and I really felt dizzy again so I put my arms in the chair to steady myself.  
"So you wanna watch TV? " she asked  
"Yeah but won't it wake the others?" I asked in response  
"Yes but they shouldn't be lazy"  
"okay then" she walked towards the couch and turned on the TV, I slowly got up not wanting to faint again. Fortunately I succeeded but still felt dizzy. I reached the couch, sat down and let out a sigh.  
"Are you okay? " Piper asked me  
"Yeah just a little dizzy but Dr D told me I'll feel that way for a time."  
"oh okay "  
We watched Cars, and laughed a lot to the point were some of our friends woke up and went out of their rooms. First they would tell us to shut up, but they laugh with us. Eventually everyone was out. By 9 we ate breakfast I was laughing with Jason and Leo, about Teen Wolf. Stiles is crazy and tho Lydia is really beautiful they would make a cute couple. We finished eating, and headed to watch TV. Speaking of the devil I thought as Teen Wolf was playing on MTV. We finished the third season and every girl was crying when Allison dies and Scott is crying about her. I admit it, it was sad because I officially ship Scallison and Stydia. We kept watching movies all day. I still felt dizzy but more than earlier. At lunch I ate a little and the probably had an uncomfortable face because Nico looked at me.  
"What's wrong? You've barely eaten." he said  
"Nah don't worry just dizzy "  
"Still? You were dizzy this morning" Piper said  
"I'm okay" I said firmly, but I certainly didn't feel okay.  
"You sure? " Annabeth asked  
"Yes I'm sure, but why do you worry about me? It's not that I'm gonna die right?" I said and the boys gave me angry stares while the girls looked bothered by that thought. I don't like people to worry about me, so I stood up from the table and went to my room. It was actually the only place where I could be doing anything without people judging me. I grabbed my IPod and my headphones and listened to my favorites singers while playing Subway Surfers. Eventually Jason went inside the room too.  
"Hey man" he said.  
"Hey"  
"What's going on? I mean why do you act that way?" I took off the headphones.  
"I told you yesterday. I don't like people to worry about me. "  
"How do you want us not to worry about you when you're not okay?" "I am okay"  
"No Percy, you're not okay. You don't even look okay. Have you seen yourself? "  
" Not really, what do you mean I don't look okay?"  
"You just don't look okay, okay? You're pale and have that sick look everyone has when they are with a cold or something like that" I didn't really answered I just kept playing. "How do you feel buddy? I mean what do you feel?" I snapped at that ridiculous question.  
"Wanna know the truth? I do feel like crap okay? I feel dizzy, my head hurts a lot and I'm just tired. My chest hurts too okay? " I told him angrily.  
"Why didn't you tell us or at least me? You may need to go to the hospital."  
"Don't be a Drama Queen Sparky"  
"Hey I'm not a Dra- Sparky?! Why do you call me Sparky?!"  
"Chill dude, it just came to my mind. I don't know I was looking at you and thought of Thor, and Thor is the norse god of lightning, so Sparky" Jason started laughing really hard and I did also but it tired me more and I stopped to catch my breath. Jason noticed this.  
"Hey are you okay?" I tried to answer sarcastically but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe.  
"My... Inhaler... " I said but it came more as a whisper. Jason ran to my stuff, and began searching making a mess in the process. I tried to breathe but my throat was closed, and I couldn't get air to my lungs.  
"Got it!" he yelled and came to my side. He gave me the inhaler and I breathed. I could breathe again. But I was still tired.  
"Thanks" I told him softly.  
"Oh my God you scared me! I'm gonna get Dr D! " he said  
"No don't -" but he was already gone. I sat there waiting until they arrived. Dr D had brought an oxygen mask and a stethoscope.  
"I thought you would be unconscious" Dr D said with relief "Mr Drama Queen here said you couldn't breathe. What happened?"  
"Well I came to my request because I wasn't feeling good, and I told Jason... A joke and we started laughing and then I couldn't breathe. I thought it was an asthma attack and the inhaler worked. Really I'm okay. "  
"No you're not okay Percy. What do you have in your brain? Seaweed? Oh my God I just thought your nickname! Seaweed brain!" Jason said  
"Shut up Grace." Dr D told him before he examined me with the stethoscope. "How do you felt before the asthma attack?"  
"Well I was dizzy, and tired. My head hurted and also my chest like every time I breathed I hurted "  
"Hmm do you still feel bad?"  
"Just a little"  
"I'm taking you to the hospital"  
"What? Why?!"  
"Because I'm not sure what happened to you and I don't want to take risks"  
"Look I'm fine!"I said standing quickly. I actually was okay. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, and was just fine. "See I'm okay"  
"I'm still taking you Jackson"  
I got near my desk looking for my phone, which for some reason I didn't find, I just had my IPod.  
"There's no need to-" and I felt it. It was like someone just turned me off. I suddenly began closing my eyes, and I fell to the floor. I heard some mumbling but I couldn't stay awake anymore and everything went black again.

~~ LINE BREAK ~~

I didn't really know how much time had passed since I fainted, but when I woke up I was startled to see I was in the hospital.  
"Hey Percy" a voice I recognized said. I turned to see Dr D standing by my side. I was feeling way better than before though I was still tired.  
"Hey. Wh- what happened? " I asked him  
"Em it's a long explanation but okay. Let's start with the basics. You are aware of the case of your bradycardia right? You have- had 8 months. Well apparently your condition is worse than expected. You have 5 months Percy. 5 months tops." I was shocked but I knew it will happen one day. Instead of thinking about it, I changed topic.  
"But what happened? The last thing I remember was fainting."  
"Oh yes, sorry I forgot about that. The thing is, your pacemaker stooped working, so we had to take you to surgery and put an artificial one. You're now okay. " Okay I was more shocked than before, and indeed I had something new in my chest. I felt the pacemaker.  
"And what will happen now?" I asked afraid of the answer.  
"You know some effects Percy. You already experienced some. Dizziness, trouble breathing, fainting. Those are just the first ones. You're gonna be tired, feel lightweighted, you'll feel weak, may have chest pains, you'll feel confused, and most likely have memory problems." I guess I had a confused, worried, shocked look, because he said "Look don't worry about it now. Just rest. You must be tired." Yes of course I was tired. I nodded and closed my eyes. Before I knew I was sleeping, but not before hearing Dr D say something.  
"Why do they die before they are supposed to?"


	6. I wake up in the hospital

**Hey guys remember I'll be posting only on the weekends cause I'm full of work most days and I don't kinda have enough time so yeah I hope I'll post on Saturdays because its easier... Has anyone seen Teen Wolf! OMG IM DYING! I didn't even understand! 7 months left for season 5b :'( umm so here's the chapter!**

The next time I woke up, I was still in the hospital room, but I was alone. I looked over the room, and saw a clock, a TV, a small dresser, a table by the side of my bed and a door ethics I guessed led to the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it said 8:57. I saw a remote control in a table by the bed, and I grabbed it and turned the TV on. I found Grey's Anatomy on Sony and I watched it. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and got in the room. It was the nurse. She had red, frizzy, curly hair and freckles in her nose.  
"Oh hey, I'm glad you're awake. I'm Rachel, and I'm the nurse that attends Dr Apollo's patients. (A/N you know because Rachel is the Oracle, the Oracle belongs to Apollo so yeah I did it)" she said.  
"Um hey... Um can you please tell me what happened? I don't exactly remember." I said  
"Of course, but I'll better bring your doctor. He'll explain better than me. By the way, do I bring your breakfast? " I nodded and she left the room. I stayed there for about 8 minutes watching the show before Rachel, Dr Apollo and a woman I didn't recognize. She was really beautiful, with fair skin, kaleidoscope eyes like Piper's, and long blonde hair.  
"Hey Percy, this is Dr Aphrodite head of Cardiac (A/N: Aphrodite goddess of love, love comes from the heart so cardiac)" Dr Apollo said. Dr Aphrodite smiled and nodded at me.  
"Here's your breakfast" Rachel said putting a tray of food in one of those hospital tables and putting the table closer to me. "Thanks" I muttered. She smiled and left the room again. Dr Apollo sat at the end of the bed while I started eating. There were some pancakes with honey and a glass of orange juice in the tray.  
"So how do you feel Percy? " Dr Apollo asked.  
"I actually feel good but I kind of feel tired and like I can feel my heart beating. Can you explain me what happened?" I asked.  
"Dr D told you yesterday but I guess the anesthesia doesn't let you remember." he said "The tiredness is okay, you just had surgery less than a day ago-"  
"Wait- Surgery?! " I interrupted  
"Yes but let me finish what I'm saying." I nodded. "The I-feel-my-heart-beating part, those are palpitations. It happens to most of the patients with cardiac diseases. It's nothing serious, it's mostly harmless, but it can cause you tiredness, and shortness of breath. But back to the topic. What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Um I remember being in my room talking to Jason, had an asthma attack, Dr D told me he'd bring me here and then... Blackness. " I said frowning.  
" You fainted." Dt Aphrodite said "your pacemaker stopped functioning so we had to take you to surgery and put you an artificial one." she walked to me, grabbed my hand, and pressed it against my chest. I gasped. I had something in my chest. A bandage and a bump. The artificial pacemaker. By this moment I was scared, like really. My heart can't even work by itself now. I always say I'm fine or joke around, but deep down I'm scared of what might happen to me.  
"Hey don't worry about it, it may bother you at first but it'll become more comfortable with time." Dr Apollo said.  
"Umm I have a question? " I said or asked whatever.  
"What is it?" Dr Aphrodite asked.  
"How... Um... How long do I have? " I force the question out but I'm still scared of the answer. The doctors look at each other, and Dr Apollo sighed. Not good sign.  
"At first we thought you would have 7 months, but you have 5 Percy" He said. If before I was scared now I was terrified. I was supposed to have 8 and I have 5? That meant I wouldn't even make it for Christmas, I had till October. It was probably the saddest thing I had heard. I was scared, but not of what might happen to me anymore. I was scared of dying. I don't want to die, although now I know I'll be leaving soon. I didn't notice I was crying until I feel the tears fell to my hands that were protectively grabbing the hospital gown where my heart is.  
"Percy don't cry. Why are you crying? " Dr Apollo said sitting now beside me.  
"I don't want to die" I said my voice cracking.  
"You won't die Percy. We'll find you a heart" Dr Aphrodite said. I nodded, and wiped my tears. I smiled at the two doctors though I was emotionally broken. I decided to change topic.  
"Well Dr D will drop by around 4, if you don't show any signs that your body is rejecting the pacemaker, then you'll be good to leave. Just please don't force yourself, and don't even think of doing physical activity." Dr Apollo said.  
"Okay. Why am I not in pain? I mean don't I had surgery yesterday? " I asked. Dr Apollo was about to answer but Dr Aphrodite spoke first.  
"You're on painkillers." she said. "You won't feel any physical pain until they wear off. Even then we don't think you'll feel pain, you'll probably just feel exhausted."  
"Oh okay." I said softly. Dr Apollo then checked the machines and me. He said something about me being okay and my body accepting the pacemaker. I was becoming tired again.  
"Hey Perce" he said "do you want to sleep?" I nodded "Go to sleep then. I'll wake you up if something happens." I nodded again and fell asleep when I closed my eyes.

_

Dr Apollo shook my arm softly, to wake me up.  
"Hey Percy, you have visitors" he said with a smile. A smile immediately formed in my face as the door opened and my friends came in.  
"Percy!" Jason said half screamed happily.  
"Hey guys" I said equally happy.  
"We were worried about you " Annabeth said.  
"Well probably not my fault" I said grinning.  
"What happened? How are you feeling? " Nico asked  
"His pacemaker stopped working, so his heart beat became slower. We took him to surgery and implanted an artificial one and he's now gonna be okay." Dr Apollo said and he looked at me and I knew what he meant. I knew I should tell my friends that I had three months but I couldn't tell them that. Instead I gave him a look that told him I wasn't ready. "Oh and he will be going home with you today, so I'll tell you this because he may not tell you" I snorted and he took a small bottle that I thought had pills. "Make sure he takes this from this day on everyday. One after each meal." he gave it to Jason and I don't know if he knew he was my roommate or if it was just a coincidence.  
"Um why do I have to take that? " I said  
"Because it helps stabilizing your heart rate." he said "so suck it, you have to take them."  
"Fine" I grumbled. Dr Apollo winked at me and made his way out of the room but before he was out he said something.  
"By the way, I forgot to tell you something. The symptoms of your disease will begin to show more. So you'll probably feel lightheaded or dizzy more often, and probably have shortness of breath, oh and don't forget that you may find difficulty doing physical activity and going up stairs, stuff like that." he said "And guys can you go out for a moment? It wont take long." they nodded and left the room "I didn't know if you wanted them to hear this, so I'll tell you other symptoms." I nodded asking him to continue. "You will feel weaker and more tired, will or nearly-faint more often, may have memory problems and feel confused. You may have even experience heart attacks but let's hope those happen in about 2 or 3 months. (A/N: I googled this facts so they are true! I didn't make anything up!)" he took out a smaller bottle of pills and handed them to me. "You may also have chest pain at times because your heart tries to beat harder but cannot, so here are these pills to regulate the pain. (A/N I did make this up, but the fact of the chest pain). But they will make you sick at first as your body gets used to them so you may throw up sometimes." I nodded once more unable to say anything. "Oh and Percy, you should tell them, everything, they can help you get through this. They will support you."  
"I'm not sure about it. I might tell a couple of them, but not all of them. " I said. He sighed  
"Its better than nothing. I've already told everything to Dr D and Chiron though." he said.  
"Dr D? He's here? "  
"Yeah, remember they'll take you home"  
"Oh I forgot about that, remember I was more asleep than awake. "I grinned  
"Huh well see you around. But I hope you don't come soon. Don't get in trouble." he said and exited the room. My friends then went inside the room.  
"Hey what happened? What did he tell you? " Frank asked  
"Uh nothing important just that I have to take better care of myself, and don't force myself, stuff like that." I lied  
"And what did I miss?" I asked and felt the tension in the environment grow. I hadn't noticed it before but Jason and Annabeth were not holding hands or anything, and they were both looking at the floor. I just let the subject go. We talked awkwardly for a while until Dr D came with a wheelchair.  
"Hello Percy, how are you feeling? " he asked.  
"A lot better actually Mr D" I answered  
"Mr D? " he asked  
"Yeah it sounds better doesn't it?" I grinned  
"Whatever kid. Are you ready? " I nodded. I moved to a sitting position and stood up. Surprisingly I could stand and even walk by myself.  
"Why do I have to go in the wheel chair? I can perfectly walk."  
"Hospital policy my friend."  
"Fine" I sat in chair and we made our way to the van that was big enough for 14 people. In the way home I was talking to Nico and Leo. We arrived home and Dr D told me to go to my room and he'll be there in a minute. I went to the room and Jason got in with me.  
"What did Dr Apollo say to you? " he demanded  
"What do you mean? I already told you" I lied  
"I know when you lie. Tell me the truth. " he said concerned and I sighed. I told him about the 5 months left thing, the other symptoms, and the other med. He seemed worried.  
"Umm... Will you tell anyone else?" he asked  
"I don't know, not for now, but Dr D and Chiron already know." I shrugged. Dr D came in.  
"Dr Apollo told me everything. Where are your meds?" I gave him the one I had, and Jason did the same.  
"He told you about this one right?" he held the one that I gave him.  
"Yeah its supposed to calm the pain when my chest hurts. But I'm not supposed to take yet do I?" I said  
"No. You only have to take them when you have chest pain... and that's not supposed to happen yet. Maybe in a month or so." he said.  
"Okay, and he said I gotta take that after every meal?"  
"Yep no exceptions. Did he tell you the time-"  
"I have left? Yeah, 5 months." I said softly.  
"Don't worry about that Perry-"  
"Percy" I intervened  
"- Percy, we'll find you a good heart." I knew that was a lie because I've been in the list what? 5 years? and they haven't found anything so I don't think they will find one in 5 months. I still smiled at him and he left the room.  
"Soo what's up with you and Annabeth? " I asked Jason who hadn't say a word but was slightly blushing.  
"Oh we broke up." he said  
"What? WHY?!" I demanded.  
"Two reasons, one we both like other people beside us, two I don't feel like I love her anymore, it's like the fire extinguished" he said looking at the floor  
"Don't worry man I bet you'll find someone else. But you said you both like someone else, who? "  
"Well I've always had a crush on Piper, and I had a crush on Reyna but that was like momentarily, I don't remember when I forgot loving her, but I've always loved Piper and when you told me-"  
"Chill, you can have her" I told him  
"What do you mean? "  
"I don't like her anymore. I realized that yesterday... I just... I don't know I guess she's not my type."  
"Oh" We stayed in silence for a while, and I was becoming sleepy.  
"Look, I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna sleep a bit okay?"  
"Yeah sure I'll leave you alone. See you. "  
He left the room, and I slept peacefully

 **Yay here's chapter 5! So what do you think of it? Review please and give me ideas of what could happen in the story please because idk what to write about lol im blocked ?**


	7. Trip to the MET Museum

**Hello…. It's me….**

 **Haha im sorry for that but I needed to do it… so hey… I'm really sorry for making wait this long but I've been having some hard times I mean I've had some trouble and my grades have been dropping a little at school, and then first the guy I like friendzoned me and then he won't even talk to me anymore, AND my mom got angry at me because of my low conduct and grade average…. So I'm sorry… I've also been kind of depressed so really I hope you forgive me…**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover** **, idk I guess I like Percabeth more as well as Jasper so idk I just changed the pairings but don't worry Percy and Piper will be best friends ? Thanks for the blood tip** **bluecookie86** **, so the blood type of Percy is O now,, and I would change the first chapter but idk where it is saved so I can't change it.** **ImpulsesOfLife** **thanks for all the tips I'll use them all.**

 **Btw I'll start putting dates because I end up confused with dates…**

 **Again I'm sorry but here's this chapter…**

 _Tuesday, June 23rd_ (I made count and realized it actually makes November not October like I said last chapter, but I didn't count right hehe sorry)

Yesterday, I got out of the hospital after a pacemaker implant. Today I woke up, took a shower and went to eat breakfast. The usual, but one thing: Annabeth seemed like sad and had not eaten anything, while Piper and Jason were laughing together. _Of course,_ I thought, _she must be sad because of Jason._ You could feel the tension in the air, though.

After breakfast we went to the living room and watched Nick again, I think we all like it more than Disney. Old cartoons were playing, and we watched Danny Phantom, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Dr D got out of his office.

"Good morning kids" he said, "I have two news to you, well 3 I guess. " he remained silent as if waiting for our response but when we didn't answer, he continued. "One, we are having four new people, Calypso Atlas, Zoe Nightshade, Chris Rodríguez, and Will Solace, which leads to new number 2... We're moving on Thursday" Some people started complaining and muttering things I couldn't make up. "Yes I know we've been here a lot of time, but there's not enough space, so we're moving to a bigger house. It's a two story house with 8 rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, the office, a big backyard and the room for Chiron and I." Now thinking, I've never thought of where Chiron and Dr D sleep but I guess there's a room in the office or... I don't have any idea. No one complained so he kept talking."And the last new, is that Chiron and I have decided to take you out more frequently for... Some reasons, so today we're going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art-"

"Yes!" Annabeth screamed. "Um Im sorry it's just I love that place" she said blushing, and she looked beautiful. _She truly is beautiful,_ I thought, _wait what? What am I thinking she just_ broke up _with Jason! But Jason seems happy with Piper..._ I mentally slapped myself.

"So like I said we're going to the museum, so get ready we're leaving in an hour. Uh I almost forgot Zoe and Calypso will arrive on Friday, Chris next Monday, and Valerie on Wednesday." he said, turning around and leaving the room.

Everyone kept watching TV, until one by one, every girl but Clarisse was in her room getting ready. _Huh girls,_ I thought. We were watching that episode in Danny Phantom, where there are some Circus guys and Gothic stuff. Eventually even Jason got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Um to get ready" he said as it was the most obvious thing, "you should too you know?" he said grinning. I groaned and got up as well.

~~~ _Time skip~~~_

On the road to the museum, I thought of what Dr. D had said. _Chiron and I have decided to take you out more frequently... For some reasons._ What was that supposed to mean? Was it because I had 5 months? I don't want to be pitied! Why can't they realize that? I also thought about the new kids, were they like me? Were they terminal? Either way we were at the museum sort of fast and we got out of the van. At first I was not excited at all by coming here, but when we got inside the museum I was really amazed. It was a big museum, and it had everything that included art and history. I've always liked Greek mythology and Chiron said that we could see anything, so I went to the mythology section. I started at a picture of the twelve Olympians. Maybe it's because ny father's name is… was Poseidon, I don't even know, but I like it so I started there.

"So you like Greek mythology, huh?" Annabeth said beside me, scaring the shit out of me as I hadn't seen her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I like it too."

"Really? Cool I thought I was the only teen interested in Greek mythology." I said smiling.

"Haha trust me when I telk you you're not. Well at least we all like Greek mythology and surprisingly we all have a parent who has a Greek god's name. Do you? What are your parents names?" she said fastly, like if she was nervous. _Yeah right… ain't gonna happen Percy._

"Hahaha really? That can't be a coincidence. Um my mother's name is Sally, and my father's is… was Poseidon. " I said the last part bitterly.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, and uh I didn't mean to-"

"Nah its okay, don't worry. I was a kid when he died so I don't even remember… " I said well lied, "what about your parents?"

"Oh um, my dad's name is Frederick and my mom's name is Athena" she said.

"Cool. Greek goddess of wisdom. You must be wise."

"Poseidon's the god of the seas, so you're brain must be of seaweed."

"Ha that's the best you got, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah it is, Seaweed Brain" she said taking a step forward in defiance even when I'm at least two or three inches taller.

"Haha there's a reason Poseidon and Athena don't get along." I said laughing.

"Not true at all. Remember the chariot? Athena created it, but it couldn't move by itself, it had to be pulled by horses, which were created by Poseidon." she said smartly.

"Haha true" I said smiling truthfully for the first time in what felt like ages. We just stared at each other some time, until she looked away.

"Let's continue" she mumbled. At first I was confused. Did she like me? _Of course she doesn't, but you like her so you imagine she likes you back._ I mentally slapped myself for that thought. Did _I_ really like her? Was I in love with her? I can't be, I mean I met her, what? Less than a month ago? I can't fall for someone that quickly. We kept watching Greek mythology sculptures, paintings, and stories, as well as talking about Greek myths. I hadn't felt so alive in a lot. I hadn't felt normal in years. It was probably the most normal day I have had since I found out about my disease, and it was a relaxing feeling, knowing you can be yourself around someone, knowing you don't have to act for someone, knowing someone who doesn't treat you like an invalid. _It's because she doesn't know you'll die in five months,_ my unconscious told me, but I really hoped it wasn't for that, and she liked me, even as a friend. I didn't care, all I cared about was that moment, and I realized I indeed was in love with her.

 **Oh God I did it! I thought no inspiration would come to me but it did! Again I'm sorry, and tell me what you think about this in the reviews, as well as if you want more Percabeth-ish chapters. Don't worry they'll become a couple later on. Review, favorite and follow. Love you guys.**

 **~My name's Ale btw~**


	8. Another home

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I wish you all thousands of blessings, a good year, lots of love a happiness, and health.**

 **So um just to clarify, I won't do a chapter of every single day since that'd make like 153 days equaling 153 chapters so nah, I'll skip some days and write days randomly** _ **but**_ **it'll be for each week which is about 20 more chapters or so.**

 **Um so here's the chapter and hope you enjoy it :)**

Thursday, June 25th.

Today's the day we're moving into another house. It's still Delphi House, but in another location. We packed all our stuff after breakfast, which was around 9. I didn't have much to pack however, and neither did Jason, as we always wore pajamas at the house, and we only had another few clothes for when we took a trip outside. I was sitting in my bed literally staring into nothingness, but I was thinking. I was thinking of my father. After yesterday's conversation with Annabeth, I was left thinking about him. I still remember very well his expression as he… _Don't think of that. Think about unicorns or something!_ Of course, I didn't think about unicorns. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember what it felt like to watch your own father… I always want to break down whenever I think about that, but I don't. My mom thinks I'm fine, after all, that happened 6 years ago. A normal person would've gotten over it and forgive himself, but I can't. Guilt still controls my thoughts. It's actually my fault. I am the reason he-

"Hey we're leaving." Jason entered the room and interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, um, okay then. Let's go." I said again using my funny cover to hide my pain. We got into the van and I put my headphones on. I played the music and listened to Imagine Dragons. I listened to Demons once before the van stopped. _Wow that was fast_ , we got out of the van and took in the house's appearance. It was a two-story house painted purple on the outside. It had a small front yard with some flowers planted there. Dr. D walked to the door, took out a key and unlocked it.

"Well… welcome home." he said as we entered the house. It was even bigger on the inside. The space that made up the living room and the dining room in the other house, was just the living room here, and there was another room for the dining room, which I counted to be for 16. Chiron stepped up.

"Okay so we changed some pairs for each room, because there are 8 rooms and 14 of you so, Percy and Jason remain the same, as well as Piper and Annabeth, then Nico and Leo, Frank and Chris, Hazel and Valerie, Clarisse and Reyna, and Calypso and Zoe will stay together." I smiled knowing that I'd still have Jason as my roommate, he was my cousin after all. "Guys you're staying upstairs and girls downstairs, though one pair of girls must stay upstairs." he said.

"We'll stay upstairs" Piper said or more like blurted.

"Okay then… um you can go you know?" Dr. D said. He stopped me though. "do you want a room downstairs Percy?" he asked, and I was shocked. _You think that I'm_ that _weak and sick?_ Ugh it madden me.

"Um why would I? I'm not invalid am I?" I snapped and made my way upstairs. Jason had already picked a room. _Next to Piper and Annabeth's room._ I sighed but went inside the room. Two beds, two closets, a desk, the usual. I left my bag on the bed not near the window, as I'm a bit afraid of heights. You may wonder why, and it's actually a fun story. Once, I was in the park with my mom, and since I was curious I decided to climb a tree. Hey I was like 5 okay? So I climbed the tree which was like 10 feet tall(I still don't know how), and when I reached the top branch and looked at the sky, I kind of let go of the branch and fell. I spent about 3 days in the hospital and had a broken arm. Ugh I went off topic. Continuing, I got out of our room and saw that there was a smaller living room here, but there was a video game console, well two, and a pool table. _Cool,_ I thought. I saw Leo was setting the Playstation, and probably readying himself to play GTA or something similar. Either way I also saw Piper and Jason talking near her dorm room. I wondered how Annabeth felt, seeing her best friend literally nail his ex. _You like your best friend/cousin's ex too_ , part of me said and I cursed myself. Everyone else was in their rooms, probably unpacking and arranging their stuff, so I went to the bedroom again. I started unpacking and ordered my stuff in the closet. I didn't have much, since most of it was still at home. _You're home_ , I thought and realized I actually was. If you think about it, I _am_ home, cause this is probably the last place I'll be before I die. I sighed, took out my headphones and went to lay down on my bed. Before I knew I was sleeping.

 _Everything was dark, and it was raining, I could feel it. I took a step forward and the place lightened up. I was in a cemetery, but not any cemetery; the place my father was buried. I walked up to his grave, to find my mom sitting in the dirt, crying out her eyes and tugging at the grass. She wasn't even wet because of the rain, like the water couldn't get to her. She looked up at me, and screamed at the sky._

" _This is all your fault! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she cried._

 _I fell down to my knees, knowing she was right and began sobbing. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up._

" _Hey Seaweed Brain. It will all be okay. It wasn't your fault" Annabeth said smiling sadly. She hugged me, as I cried into her shoulder._

"Hey buddy wake up, the new girls are here" was what I woke up to. I opened my eyes and blinked. Jason was there smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at? Hooked up with Piper or what?" I snorted.

"You bet!" he laughed, "actually it's because you were muttering _Annabeth_ in your sleep." I blushed deeply, and I bet I was redder than a tomato.

"Shut up, Grace" I said and he laughed again.

"C'mon let's go meet 'em" he said, and I got up. As we went downstairs, I couldn't help but to feel guilty, about both my dad and Annabeth.

Line Break

The new girls were Calypso Atlas, and Zoe Nightshade, who were sisters. Calypso has caramel brown hair, almond eyes, and light skin. She was cute, but not kind of my type. Zoe, on the other hand, has olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. They were completely opposite, but it was because they had different mothers.

"So how are you guys?" Hazel asked.

"Um besides having bipolar, depression disorder, and the habit of constantly cutting, I'm fine I guess" Calypso said like if the subject was eating a sandwich. I was amazed, truly, because I couldn't understand how a girl like her could have depression. An awkward silent settled in the air, but fortunately we had Annabeth.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cally." Calypso snorted but then looked confused at Annabeth as if saying _did you just call me, Cally?,_ "What about you Zoe?"

"Well I don't even know what's wrong with me, but nah as long as you _boys_ don't touch me, I'm alright." she said. Again awkward silence. Then I had the worst idea yet.

"Hey to know each other more, why don't we play truth or dare?" I said enthusiastically. Bad idea. Piper's eyes immediately lightened up.

"Yeah Jackson! Best idea you've had! Let's go play guys!" she said moving to the living room and everyone followed her. I obligued as well, but didn't realize my mistake until it was too late.

 **YAY I DID IT! HAHAHA a month and twenty days later but I did it! Nvm the one per week thing cause I'll just randomly right, okay? I'm sorry to make you wait, but ugh I was blocked. Hope you guys like this.**

 **Btw, would you give me any idea of a fictional story that isn't too violent, weird, or smut, cause I gotta do one for school and I would do this but my teacher would probably tell my parents about how weird this story will end up (I have my ideas okay? I just don't know how to join them all) and they'll lock me in a psychiatrist or whatever cause I'm in 8th after all. Just please help me think about something that a normal 8th grader would do. Btw again I was thinking about a story similar to School Boy, a Kolena fanfic, if you wanna read it look on my favorites.**

 **Thanks for everything. Lots of love. Xx**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys… um… It's an update… Yay!**

 **So if you check, I changed the Valerie Solace to Will Solace cause I really can't stop Solangelo hehe. Btw I decided to not do it like date and all because 1 I'm too lazy, 2 I am too lazy 3 idk so I'll just continue the story however it goes. Btw again, I'd tell you to go like my insta fan page where I post pjo, hoo, tvd, teen wolf, and whatever I want but they're mostly just otp or characters with a lyric or quote… and 1D…**

 **Or jus some random textpost… But here's the chapter!**

We settled down in the living room downstairs, however some of us had to stay standing since there were twelve of us. Piper grabbed a plastic bottle of water from the kitchen and sat in the couch.

"Okay people, rules: if it's dare, you have to do exactly as you're told, and of it's truth, you gotta answer truthfully. If you don't do the dare or answer the truth you'll have to take off a piece of clothing"

Everyone agreed with Piper's rules. "'k so I'll spin"

And spin she did. You could feel the anxiousness radiating off some people, and I forced myself to calm down a little. Fortunately, it didn't land on me but on Hazel.

"Hazel, darling, truth or dare?"said Annabeth.

"Um truth I guess" she said playing with her chocolate curls. Piper grinned. However before she could ask, Calypso said the truth.

"Have you made out with that boyfriend of yours?" she said gesturing to Frank. Hazel reddened as much as I had that morning. I have to admit she was adorable, in a sisterly way. While Frank looked down sheepishly, Nico was actually glaring at Hazel. I never really thought, however, that Nico would be the jealous type of brother. Hazel mumbled something that actually no one got.

"What was that?" Calypso smirked.

"Yes" Hazel whispered softly, and Piper actually squealed. After we all looked at her dumbfounded, she simply said: "What? They're adorable!", and we laughed. Now Hazel spun the bottle still embarrassed. Nowadays guess where it stopped? That's right, not on me. As if by pure karma it landed on Calypso. Before anyone could say something tho, Reyna said.

"New rule: whoever asks Calypso is the next one to be asked." she said suspiciously happy. We all nodded in approval. To my surprise Clarisse asked the Truth or Dare.

"Umm dare!" Calypso answered.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room" she said. I never expected Clarisse to ask something like that, and I found myself realizing I didn't look well enough these people.

"Person? Person as in boy _and_ girl?" she asked. Clarisse nodded. She looked around thinking. She stopped at Jason, then at Leo then at me. For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, but she glanced back at Leo. And she kissed me.

At first it was a surprise and I was taken aback, but then I leant onto the kiss. It somehow felt both right and wrong, because I felt as if I should be kissing Annabeth but it just felt so good. And we stayed kissing, now more passionately, as at one moment is had taken her across the room and pinned her against the wall. I could have stayed there, but one someone said something like 'Get a room!" and two I was running out of air. I motioned to her that I wanted to retreat but she followed the someone's advice and led us to the first room she got to.

She pushed us on top of a bed and I was below. She kissed me as if there was no tomorrow. Sometimes I mumbled things like 'We should stop' or 'I need a break' but she didn't seem to care at all. I was starting to feel lightheaded, perhaps from the lack of oxygen, when she backed away. I was kind of relieved and thought of Annabeth as I catched my breath. I was going to stand up, when she literally sat down on me and began kissing me again. This time she was even more thirsty. I was now blurting _stop'_ s and _I don't feel okay'_ s but again she ignored me. I was exhausted and panting, feeling myself grow weak and out of breath, but she kept on 'making out'.

It was not until I stopped kissing back completely that she backed away. She looked at me with concern but misunderstanding my tiredness she went to kissing my neck. I shivered and for moment don't remember anything else, until I was resting on my own bed Jason, Annabeth and Nico by my side and I wearing an oxygen mask.

I asked them what happened; Annabeth looked at her lap, and Nico stared at me while Jason called Dr. D and Chiron. Apparently, I had fainted out of exhaustion, because apparently when you are out of breath, not enough oxygen reaches your bloodstream and not enough oxygen reaches the brain, so you faint. Besides given the condition that my heart doesn't pump enough blood… well not a nice combination. Dr. D told me to just rest and slow things down: "for God's sake you're seventeen, with bradycardia! Think about your health for one time!" but still said he would take me to the hospital along with Reyna who wasn't feeling very well. When they left, a huge silence settled around us.

"So how was the rest of the game?" I asked trying to lighten up things. It didn't work.

"Oh you would know, _Seaweed Brain,_ if you wouldn't have _left_ with Calypso in a kissing session." Annabeth hissed and left the room as well. Nico stared at me with his unreadable look and also left. Jason just looked at me sympathetically and said: "You fucked up. Big time", put on his headphones and laid down on his bed. I was there, in bed thinking how big I fucked up.

 **Okay I did it. I know it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer. And I also promise a little Percabeth next chapter. Um so I got some surprises and ideas cuz you won't believe how much help I actually got from my Health textbook and the summaries I had to make for my exams but either way I have a lot planned.**

 **Xoxo, love ya all.**


	10. Not an Actual Update (I'm Sorry)

Hello, it is I, and unfortunately this is very far from being an update. In fact I'm not continuing this story.

This two years have been pretty fucking hard. I had trouble figuring out my sexuality, my gender identity, my identity in general, I've fallen in depression, I have general anxiety disorder and social anxiety, I self-harm, my parents just keep on fighting, I live in a broken home and I've been through a couple heart breaks. I figured somethings out, I am bisexual and demiromantic, which for me it stands for sexually, I am attracted to boys, girls and everything in between, and romantically, I am still attracted to boys, girls and everything in between but there must be a bond first before romantic feelings develop. As for gender identity, I am demigirl, still identifying with pronouns she/her but not fully identifying as female, and feeling uncomfortable when I'm forced to be a "lady" (although not many know about this so I still go by cis woman). For the mental health part, I am a 16 year old, pretty mature for her age because my home made me grow up fast, and I developed depression and anxiety, being easily overwhelmed and cutting my skin. This has not been diagnosed by a professional, but I know my feelings, and I feel like doing absolutely nothing because I am worthless and life is worthless but I'm too scared to let everyone down so I do everything, end up stressed, anxious and overwhelmed and my way of coping is through self harm. I've been clean for two weeks. I got a girlfriend, and it's a long distance relationship which fucks me up just a little more, but I love her and I'd wait as much as I had to to meet her.

Tbh, you probably don't care about this, but by reading it you'd understand why I lost inspiration in this story, and I sincerely hope you understand.

Anyway, this story won't be continued so I'll probably just delete it, and you can take the idea and write your own story about it yourself, I wouldn't mind.

Nowadays, I'm not that much in the books fandom, but more in the bandoms, and yeah I've been trash for a year and a half. If you want, you can follow me on Instagram phan_taloon, or in AO3, where I'm hopefully starting a fic on bands, under the same username.

Thank you for staying here through my shit, I'm sorry to let you down if you were looking forward to this story. I love you all.

Love, Val (sorry if i ever gave you a different name, this is my actual name)


End file.
